Kayoko
Etymology The Kanoshi word for Kayoko is かよこ, which is pronounced ''kayoko''. As with all proper nouns in Kanoshi, there are no corresponding ''kaiko ''or characters for the name. In official and government documents, かよこ may be written in its old-fashioned form, 香哟, which serves a rough translation into ''kaiko''. Occasionally Kayoko may also be known as 穆哟 (literally, 'birthed land'), however this moniker is usually reserved for religious events or rituals. The earliest record of the name ''kayoko ''appears in a verse from the 12th century, an isolated portion of a poem detailing the creation and symbolism of the country. Translated to English, the line reads: '''With shining light, and song of the gods/Mountains, rivers, and hills are blessed as the land of speech.' ''Other records include titles of former Emperors, mostly after the 12th-13th centuries, who signed documents with the name 香哟の蕅 ''(kanoyoko no kouza) ''which literally means 'emperor of the land of speech'. Prior to the 12th century, it is assumed that Kayoko was mostly known as its now-considered religious title, Muoyoko or 穆哟. History Prehistoric and Ancient History: The Usumo & Hukawa Periods A Paleolithic culture began in Kayoko in around 10,000 BC, marking the first known habitation on the island. This was followed by a Mesolithic to Neolithic hunter-gatherer culture in around 5,000 BC, commonly known as the Usumo Period. Ancestors of modern-day Kayokans emigrated from other lands, presumably Japan and Korea, and settled the land during this era. Many remains have been discovered from the Usumo Period, most notably shards of glass, varieties of pottery, rudimentary stone tools and weapons, and remnants of farmsteads and homes. The glass shards are particularly interesting, as they mark the first use of glass anywhere in recorded history. Following after the Usumo Period came the Hukawa Period, lasting from 600 BC to 100 AD, during which Japanese Yayoi began to mingle with the native Kayokan settlers. Historians believe this mixing of blood is why Kayokan people share many genetic similarities with the Japanese, and why the modern language shows many similarities in both grammar and phonology to the Japanese language. This period also brought about new practices such as rice farming, new forms of glass-blowing and more complex styles of pottery, along with the end of former nomadic lifestyles which had been popular in the Usumo Period. Classical Era: The Machi Period (100 AD-700AD) From 100 AD to around 700 AD, Kayoko's society began to develop extremely quickly. In the 4th century, the native religion (''machiya, ''まちや) took hold of the country, creating the basis for the heavily religious country that Kayoko would eventually become. Created primarily from pagan superstitions held by the commoners, Machiya was quickly spread by use among the ruling class, which consisted of powerful clan chiefs, warlords, scholars and their close families. As the beliefs developed, temples and shrines devoted to popular gods became extremely popular, along with the traditions of leaving offerings and organised prayer gatherings. This period is generally known as the Machi Period. The afore-mentioned shrines (聚, ''juo'') and temples (特, ''jito'') became popular destinations for the general public to visit during the latter half of the period, especially as they did not require monetary payment. Most shrines would be dedicated to a specific deity or entity; a typical visit would often involve leaving some kind of offering of food or jewellery in order to honor the god in question. Temples were usually used as settings for communal prayer or worship, though some were also converted to boarding houses for visiting lords, nobles or envoys. The Machi Period also saw the organisation of the clan system, which prevailed for the majority of the era. It is estimated that there were almost 250 clans scattered across Kayoko at this point, none of which were apparently nomadic - their chiefs frequently fought over and conquered lands and territories. However, the Machi Period was also the end of the clan system, as the following feudal era brought a close to this way of life with the introduction of the role of the Emperor. Feudal Era: The Tsako Period (700AD-1120AD) The feudal era (or as it is commonly known, the Tsako Period) brought about many changes to Kayoko. As the countless clans battled over territories and land rights, the land was being torn apart by unrest and animosity. In the midst of this hostility, large settlements were quickly being created, the most notable being Asama (which had a population of almost 6,000 at the end of the 9th century). The ruling class, consisting mostly of powerful chiefs at this point, decided to create a council and decide on one ruler who would hold the title of Emperor (蕅, ''kousa'') and keep the region in order. After a considerable power struggle which lasted for almost a decade, the first Emperor was crowned in 868 AD - Hizai Tayamoto, who was in his early twenties at the time of coronation. The remaining members of the council were named advisors of the crown (蕅葉, ''koubu'') and became honoured members of his court. Emperor Hizai moved to Asama, which was promptly named the capital. He also took a wife, Empress Isha Girobi (the majority of later Emperors had large harems instead). Under Hizai's orders, many of the larger clans were restricted from fighting or expanding their territories, and were required to place solid boundaries to prevent further unrest. This law helped to establish many of the well-known cities and towns of Kayoko that we know today.